Perfect
by thatspoeticthatspathetic
Summary: A short Mark/Roger Christmas drabble.


**Disclaimer: Oh hi. As much as I sometimes wish I did, I own nothing of RENT.**

**Short Mark and Roger fluff for Christmas~ Because I just love Marker fluff.**

* * *

><p>Roger lay on the couch with his guitar on top of him strumming a few chords. He was so bored he was only half paying attention to what he was playing. Mark sat on the other side of the couch by Roger's feet, camera in hand and projector in front of him, fiddling with the buttons. He listened as Roger played; somehow the sounds always helped him focus on his work.<p>

"So what would your mom think of you celebrating Christmas instead of Hanukkah?" Roger asked. He tapped his thumb in rhythm against the edge of his guitar.

Mark laughed picturing the look on her face if she knew. "Let's just says it's something she doesn't need to know." Placing his camera in his lap he glanced over at the guitarist, who was intently focused on his strumming again. He turned his camera on and for a few minutes filmed him playing.

"Christmas bells are ringing!" Mark and Roger looked up to see Collins grinning and singing as he carried a large box into the loft. He was as happy and cheerful as always.

"What's in the box?" Mark asked. He put his camera down next to him on the couch. He knew when it came to Collins you never knew what to expect.

"Come and see!" Collins held the box up a little higher before setting it down on the table. Roger set his guitar down, rolled off the couch and made his way towards Mark and Collins. Collins grinned again at them both, opened the box and pulled out various Christmas decorations.

"Wow," Mark pulled out a string of colored lights and shiny pieces of tinsel. "Where'd you find all this?" he asked. "And where'd you get the money?" Roger added as he grabbed the other end of the lights. Collins chuckled. "A-N-G-E-L," was all he said. Roger and Mark both smiled to themselves remembering the ATM code.

"So I guess we're decorating," Mark said holding up the lights. "Indeed we are!" Collins put his hands on Mark's and Roger's shoulders. "This year we are having a real Christmas."

Collins reached over towards the box again and pulled out a small tree about a foot high. "It's small, but it's better than nothing. It's the day before Christmas Eve so it's all I could find."

"It's great," Mark said straightening out a few branches. Roger pulled out a collection of tiny bells that were the perfect size for the small tree. He picked one up and rang it. "Christmas bells are ringing," Mark and Collins both said in unison. Roger smiled as he and Collins placed the bells on the tree and Mark followed with shiny blue tinsel.

"I haven't had a real Christmas like this since I was a kid," Roger said. "I don't think any of us have really," Collins said. They've barely even been able to afford the rent in the years they've been living in the loft let alone afford spending on holidays. "And Mark here has never had an actual Christmas, has he?" he laughed lightly nudging Mark. "If only my mother could hear about this," Mark joked imagining what his stereotypical Jewish mother's reaction might be to all the Christmas decorations.

"There's one more Life Support meeting for the year, you think you'll go?" Collins asked. "We'll probably stop by," Mark said turning to Roger. Roger had just started going to the meetings regularly. "Yeah, we'll meet you there?" Roger said. It was more of a question than a statement. "Fine with me," Collins smiled. "It's good to see you there."

"Well I hate to run out on you guys, but there are a few things I need to take care of before the meeting," Collins said. "We'll continue this celebration later than," Mark said pulling his friend into a hug. "It'll be the best Christmas we've ever had," Roger said hugging Collins as well. "It most definitely will," Collins said before leaving the loft.

"Hey, I have something for you," Mark said as he turned towards the couch. "I know it's two days early and all, but I bought it with some of the money I got when I sold some of my latest footage." He pulled out a large bottle of Stoli. "It's strawberry too."

Roger laughed. "Well we can definitely find some good use for this. Our first real Christmas is worth celebrating," He watched Mark nervously smile, just wanting to take a minute to take in this perfect moment.

"I have something for you too," he said reaching into his pocket. "It's not much but..." he said opening his hand to show a small bracelet made from old guitar strings. Mark smiled as Roger helped him slip the bracelet around his wrist. "It's perfect," he said. Roger glanced up at Mark's blue eyes. "You're perfect," he said pulling him into a hug.


End file.
